1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a fuselage construction for an armament missile and, more particularly, to an integral missile antenna-fuselage assembly.
2. Discussion
Aft fuselage assemblies for use in constructing multiple section armament missiles are known in the art which function doubly as a primary structural member and a missile antenna housing. To this end, armament missiles are generally constructed from a plurality of joined-together sections. Each intermediate section includes a pair of fastener joints provided one at each end of a cylindrical section skin to form a missile section. Typically, an armament missile from tip-to-tail has a guidance section, an armament section, a propulsion section, and a control section. The aft end of the guidance section is further sub-divided to include an aft fuselage which joins the guidance section to the armament section.
Accordingly, the aft fuselage section must carry primary vehicle loads through the missile air frame in between the guidance section and armament section. Likewise, the aft fuselage section must house antenna components which form part of the guidance section to control the missile in-flight.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved aft fuselage for the guidance section of an Advanced Medium Range Air-to-Air Missile (AMRAAM), or guided missile which reduces cost and simplifies manufacturing through part consolidation. In addition, it is further desirable to eliminate a secondary process presently utilized for incorporating antenna components onto a missile surface. In particular, it is desirable to eliminate secondary steps in incorporating an antenna in the fuselage, consolidating common features from the fuselage, and integrating fabrication steps which simplify the fuselage design and streamline its production. It is further desirable to enhance product reliability and repeatability. Other further desirable features include improving material efficiency to obtain a greater air frame capability as a missile structure and as an antenna radome.